


Magic in the Air

by Adhuber



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: When one couple ends up married it brings about a secret that nobody was expecting to hear.





	1. 5

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters

Jacob Stone rolled over in the bed and his arm slid across the body lying next to him. His mind was groggy but slowly his eyes opened and he looked across and saw flaming red curls. Hmm, his mind thought, what did I get into? As he rolled over he let his hand run over his face and into his hair. He had no memory of the night before and that frustrated him. As he sat up he realized he was completely naked under the covers – Oh boy, he thought, this just gets better and better. It was the moans from the female next to him that drew his attention and as his mind cleared he suddenly realized that the woman was someone he was quite familiar with. “What the” he called out as he pushed away and saw Cassandra Cillian roll over.

Cassandra felt a horrible headache as she tried to wake up. Why was it so bright in the room? Rolling over she felt the sheet tighten around her body and heard a voice call out. Slowly opening her eye she saw a man sitting up in bed. Oh boy she thought – then her brain sort of went off on a tangent as she eyed the man’s chest, it was nice and firm, and as her eyes moved up she saw a nice strong jaw and lovely eyes and hair and her brain slowly began to function and she realized that it was none other than her co-worker Jacob Stone. Jumping up she pulled the sheet up around her, “what are you” as she pushed herself to the edge of the bed.

The two stared at each for several minutes until another voice called out and none other than Ezekiel Jones came stumbling in. “You guys have the same hang over I do? Man we partied hard last night, but” he stopped as he looked at the two people who were covering their bodies up with the covers of the bed. Smiling, “or maybe you two don’t remember anything at all.”

“Jones,” Jacob seethed, “what happened last night?”

Plopping down in the large plush chair in the corner not affected at all by the two peoples undress. “We had a great time, gambling – the princess there was on a roll at the craps table, and we almost got kicked out while you two played blackjack, but other than the fact we made a huge haul, you two had other ideas.”

Cassandra looked between the two men, she looked around the room, and her face paled as she saw the box of condoms on the nightstand with several torn packages lying haphazard around. Moaning she put her hands on her hand, “what did we do?”

Jacob was getting frustrated, he was annoyed that Jones seemed to be delighting in their misery; Cassandra whom he liked and had hidden feeling for looked distraught and as he was about to climb out of the bed his hand caught on the sheet and he looked down. “What the” as he looked at the gold band on his finger then looked to Cassandra, “Cassie, did we?”

The woman looked at the man and then at his hand then pulled out her own hand and stared at the diamond ring and matching band on her own hand. “Did we” she stuttered and looked from Stone to Jones.

“This is rich, I cannot believe neither of you remember. You two were so hot and heavy on each other you were making me sick, but then we started winning and well I didn’t care. Then you two stopped in front of an antique shop and saw those rings and the next thing I new we were finding a chapel and the two of you were busy saying I do,” as he plopped his legs up on the arm of the chair. “I mean we came here to find some magical artifact and Flynn was adamant that we be careful, now I’m not sure if he meant don’t get married or what, but this is rich. I mean it’s not like I didn’t see this coming, I mean the two of you have been winking and giving each other looks for three years now. I mean come on”

“Would you shut up and get the hell out of here,” Stone yelled as he threw a pillow at the younger man.

Laughing, the young man stood and sauntered out of the room, “by the way, congratulations,” as he laughed out loud and closed the door.

Jacob turned to the young woman, this was not how he wanted things to go, “Cassie, I”

Biting her lip she looked at the man whom she had developed feelings for – okay she had a huge crush on, and had dreamed of all sorts of things and many of which apparently had happened last night. “I need to confess something,” she blurted out.

Stone stopped and moved closer to her waiting for her to continue.

“I’m not upset about any of this, I’m embarrassed that I don’t remember and worry that maybe you don’t”

“Cassie, I like you, I really do, and as much as I,” 

She didn’t know what came over her, but she suddenly moved across the bed and was kissing Jacob and he was falling onto the bed as she fell on top of him. The two were pulling at the sheets to get to each other. Once they found each other Cassandra pulled the sheet over them as she giggled and Jacob quickly grabbed another condom.

 

As the trio walked back through the back door, Jacob and Cassandra holding hands and letting Ezekiel skip through holding the prized relic. “Here you go Jenkins,” he told the older man.

“Good, I’m glad you were able to retrieve this and,” pausing as he looking at the other two people, “did I miss something?”

“Oh yeah, those two tied the knot,” Jones commented and then laughed as Baird and Flynn walked in hearing this. 

“You what?” Flynn asked looking like he’d seen a ghost.

Baird stopped and looked at the couple, “you got married.”

Jacob looked at Cassandra and smiled, “yeah, I mean we both had feelings and well we just sort of”

Flynn walked over to them quickly and grabbed their hands, “no, no, no. Those are the same rings, Judson said it was just, but they were locked up, and oh they were in my desk, and then the library, no, no, no. Jenkins I really need to talk to Charlene or Judson or you don’t know about the whole,” as he wobbles his hands.

“Sir I am well aware of your many activities that have occurred over the years, and those are the rings from Anthony and Cleopatra.”

Flynn plopped down in the nearest chair and held his head, “I never thought that, I mean it’s why, and”

“Flynn, you aren’t making any sense, what are you talking about,” as Eve moved towards the Librarian.

“Mr. Carson had an experience with those very rings some years ago when he went to Vegas and ended up marrying Miss Abra.”

Silence took over the entire Annex as all eyes turned to Flynn. Jacob and Cassandra dropped their hands as they looked at the man they admired. Ezekiel’s mouth dropped and Baird stopped and pulled away from the man she considered her lover.

“You are married?” the blonde finally asked.

Tears welled in Flynn’s eyes as he looked at the woman he had hurt and he wanted to explain, “I, we, Jenkins?” he implored.

Clearing his throat the taller man began, “Miss Abra was a guest of the library for many years she, well Judson sent the two to Los Vegas to retrieve some artifacts and they ended up married.”

“Where is she now?”

“Mordrid killed her,” Flynn finally spoke up. “We went out with our daughter to the zoo and he”

“Abra was the daughter of Merlin or Morgana, she was cursed by her cousin and after Flynn broke the curse well Mordrid continued to stalk Abra and”

“You have a daughter?” Eve asked. “Where is she, was she”

“Samantha lives with her grandparents,” as he wiped his eyes, “which now that I think about it we should go to Avalon and see them, Merlin could help Cal with his memory.”

“Yes, and he could also assist in finding and eliminating Mordrid once and for all,” Jenkins continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody moved - everybody was still looking at Flynn waiting for more explanation. When Flynn had composed himself he seemed to realize what had been said. "Oh, um," he pauses looking for help but Jenkins just shrugs his shoulders, "I guess I should explain."

"Oh I think you have lots to explain," Eve went on as she pulled a chair out and sat down.

Sighing loudly, Flynn began, "I guess it was seven years ago, I had just finished working on a project and was trying to get to my office, and for once the elevator was open and..."

Seven years ago:  
"Thanks for getting the elevator, as he tries not to crowd the woman who is already standing in the small elevator.

The woman pulls out her earbuds, "um sure. Are you going down?"

"Actually yeah, usually it takes forever for this elevator to show up and well, by luck you had it there" as he smiles down at her.

The woman nods and tries to make as much space as possible in the small box. She is just about to take a deep breath when the elevator makes a shaking sudden stop. 

"Bloody hell!" as she turns to the elevator buttons and presses the emergency button. 

"Great, just as I was almost done for the day. Judson, you better get somebody to fix this, Flynn calls to the ceiling.

The woman bites her lip to prevent a smile, "I was about to say the same thing."

"Sorry, um, we haven't formally met. I'm Flynn Carson, the Librarian."

"I know I've seen you around. Abra," as she pulls out her hand to shake.

"That's an interesting name. Is that Arabic?"

"I'm not real sure, just a name my parents gave me," looking up at the ceiling.

"So do you work here?"

Abra looks at the cart in front of her, "I hope so." 

"It's just that I never see many females here, I mean not that women don't do anything, I mean it's just that everybody..."

Smiling at his tongue tying, "I've worked here for almost 10 years - since I got out of school. I'm your fabric expert." 

"Huh, I didn't know we had a position like that." 

"Yeah well I have a unique gift and Judson hired me."

"So you've seen Judson?"

Abra begins adjusting the items on her cart, "Of course. He's an old family friend."

"Really - how old?"

"Very."

The elevator phone rings and Flynn reaches around Abra and grabs it up. "Yes we are trapped in the elevator. Um, yeah it's me and Abra. What do you mean the repair man can come on Monday? Don't even think about it Judson. Judson?" he hands the phone to Abra, "he wants to talk to you."

Smiling she takes the phone and maneuvers herself around Flynn, "Hello Judson, yes I'm fine, thank you for asking - um yes the elevator is not working. No I don't think it would be a good idea to stay here all weekend. I would like to get out so I can check on the pets. Oh really, you'll do it for me? Well there is just one problem, you see, I'd be happy to fix this problem, but I don't exactly... Yes I could try to twitch my nose, but... Judson, hello, Judson, are you breaking up? Bloody hell, I think he just hung up on me." 

"So typical - Judson, I know you can hear me. I have a dinner date. What exactly did you mean twitch your nose?"

"Uh, yeah, well you see, I'm a witch, by birth, so technically I do have the ability to make things happen, however in this situation I don't have a spell or anything and therefore am not able to perform any," as she waves her hand around and sparks flitter from her fingers.

"Oh crap - you should watch that. So you can't make the elevator open?"

"Um, I don't know. I'm more of a nature/animal witch - don't really do much with the whole mechanical universe."

"Who are you again?" he looks down as his phone rings and he pulls it out, "Hello, Hi Renee, yeah, we're still on, just one problem, no it's nothing big, and I am stuck in an elevator. No I didn't do it on purpose - what, of course not, wait, ugh," snapping his phone shut. "Well are you happy now?" as he looks at the ceiling, "she canceled. Now who am I going to take to the auction with me?"

Clearing a space on her cart Abra hops up to sit down, "Big meeting?"

"No," as he looks at the phone, "Judson wants me to buy a spinning wheel in Vegas, but they wanted me to have a cover, something about me looking out of place at this auction. It's all crazy." 

"Which wheel is it?" 

"I'm not sure, something unusual."

"Like one that spins straw into gold?" 

Flynn looks at the woman more carefully, "Yeah. You ever been to Vegas?"

Smiling slightly and looking at the ground, "A long time ago."

The elevator jerks slightly and Abra jumps down. The phone rings and Flynn picks it up. "Hello. Yes Judson, we are still here. The fire department is here. Okay, yes we'll stay calm. Uh huh, okay, thanks." He hangs up the phone and turns back to Abra, "Looks like we'll be here for a little while, unless you can magically make the doors open."

Tilting her head, "You aren't in the least bit shocked about me being a witch?" 

"Working here, uh no," as he leans against the wall of the elevator, "Just another day at the office." 

"You don't sound pleased."

Flynn shakes his head, "I guess I get tired of this place taking over my life."

"Well it could always be worse." 

Raising an eyebrow in question, "Oh?"

Just then the elevator shakes again and drops suddenly. The young woman calls out, "bloody hell - all that is Merlin, stop this elevator and let me out." The elevator comes to a slow stop, the bell rings and the doors open. Judson stands smiling at the two. Abra pushes her cart out and shakes her head at the older gentleman.

"Abra, just a minute," the older man calls to her, then he turns to watch Flynn stumble out. "I see you two have finally met. Flynn, Abra here is the perfect cover for your trip to Las Vegas. She's an expert in spinning wheels, and well it's an excellent opportunity for you to get to know your co-workers."

"Judson, I appreciate the suggestion, but I'm sure Ms.," as he pauses for not knowing her last name then continues, "doesn't have any desire to"

"Actually Flynn, Abra needs to go, to confirm that the wheel is what we believe it to be, that is unless you know how to spin straw into gold."

Looking at the ground and then his hands, "um, no." 

"Good. Now then," as he offers Abra his arm, "Charlene has already made your reservations, and will check on the pets," he starts telling the woman as he walks her down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was in raptured by Flynn's story. More comfortable chairs and sofas were moved in as they all listened carefully to this story. 

"So your wife was a witch? That had to be amazing," Cassandra asked as she cuddled next to Jacob. 

"There's a spinning wheel here that can spin straw into gold, that's rich, where is it?" Ezekiel asked.

"Many of the artifacts were lost when the Library disappeared. However as Mr. Carson will continue, he can" Jenkins began

"Were you in love with her?" Eve asked quietly.

"She was the love of my life. It was like lightning hit me, I was..."

FLASHBACK -   
The next morning, Flynn was running into the airport when he saw the slender woman from the day before. His mind immediately told him that she was amazingly beautiful - why weren't all the people looking at her? Without watching what he was doing he stumbled over a family's luggage and fell on his face. Just as he was able to get to his knees he looked up and the young woman was bending down to help pick up his bag.

"Are you all right?" she asks as she hands him the bag.

Standing and brushing off the dust, "Yeah, I, uh..." pausing he looks at Abra for a long moment before continuing, "you uh look different."

The young woman looks down at herself, "I do?"

Shaking his head as if to get out of a fog, "never mind, let's catch our flight." Flynn puts his hand on her shoulder to lead her towards the departing gates, as he touches her he gets a warm tingle through his hand and quickly removes it. Once the two arrive in Vegas they catch a cab to their hotel - the Venetian. They walk up to check-in.

"Hello, and welcome to the Venetian."

"Reservations for Carson."

The woman begins typing on her computer, "We have a single king suite reserved for you and your wife."

Surprised by what the woman had said, "my what?"

Abra grabbed Flynn's arm and smiled, "oh darling come along," she quickly grabbed the key and pulled Flynn along, "we are supposed to be undercover."

Suddenly Flynn was smiling down at her and said, "if we wanted to get married, we could."

The woman looked at him and then blushed, "are you feeling all right?" 

Getting on the elevator, "huh, yeah, come on," he then pulls her close to him and leans down to kiss her, "all for the cover" he whispers next to her lips.

The doors close and Abra takes a step back while still watching him. At their floor they go to their room and look around - Abra inspects the giant bathroom with the separate Jacuzzi tub, Flynn sits and bounces on the bed. 

"Jiminy, I haven't been here since I saw Dean and Frank," as she takes a deep sigh and goes to the bedroom.

Flynn stands and shoves his hands into his pockets and asks, "Um, by the way, how "old" are you?" Deciding to not make his question a big deal he moves to his suitcase and sets it on the rack and begins to unpack.

"Thirty-two why?" 

Smiling as he hangs up his suit he feels he has solved a riddle, "Well then when did you last see Frank and Dean?"

"Oh that?" she smiles and falls back on the bed, "I guess it was 74 or so at Caesars palace." 

The smile disappears as he looks at the young woman carefully, "you know you weren't born yet, right?"

Sitting up on her elbows she grins at him, "hardly - I'm not your typical witch, Flynn," she then waves her hand at her own suitcase and the bag jumps up and moves to a rack and unzips and begins unpacking on its own. When it is completed, the suitcase closes, opens the closet and sits down.

Flynn watches in amazement but is not completely shocked, he moves to a chair and plops down. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"I guess I should explain my curse first of all." 

"Curse?"

The woman frowns and stands and walks around the room, "yeah - see, I can never die completely, that is until I find true love, marry and live happily ever after." 

"Uh huh."

'Okay well not necessarily true love, but to fall in love. So over the last 1500 so year I have been born, lived, and died, only to be reborn."

"1500 years, who are your parents?"

Turning around she smiles, "Only the greatest wizard and witch of all time - Merlin and Morgana."

Flynn thinks about this and asks "but I thought"

"Ahhh, don't believe everything you read. Let me just explain. I am born, grow up on Avalon with Mom and Dad, and then around the ripe age of 10 I start remembering everything from all my last lives - sort of a way to prevent myself from making the same mistakes." 

"So why do you keep dying?" 

"My aunt Anna Morgause cursed my parents. Something about power and how Mordred should be the rightful heir to everything." 

"But I thought Mordred was"

"Don't believe everything you read. Mordred is my cousin who is responsible for my loveless life. To make this very long story short - every time I've gotten involved or come close to falling in love, Mordred is there to stop me. He usually cuts my throat, stabs me in the back or throws me from the top of a tall building - well at least that's been his most recent executions." 

Flynn stops and thinks, "Wait a minute, so you are born, get a chance to fall in love and then your cousin murders you?"

"Uh yeah. That's why this time I've outlived myself. I've spent the last ten years hiding at the library out of Mordred's sight and living a very dull life." 

"So how does he find you?" as he walked around the room. 

"He's a wizard who wants all the magic my parents have. Not to mention he doesn't have to go through adolescence - talk about a nightmare."

"So what happens if you get married?" 

Abra looked at him as if he hadn't been listening, "I don't know it's never happened. I might be safe." 

"Huh," as he looks at his suitcase, "well I guess we should go get some dinner and check out the preview."

Flynn picks up a shirt, tie and sports-coat and walks to the bathroom. Abra arranges her cosmetics on the dressing table until Flynn comes out, then she goes in and takes a quick shower and dresses in a simple black dress. As she comes out she picks up her heels and puts them on. 

Looking up from the program he was reviewing, "Wow - you look incredible, I've already made reservations for dinner, so we should have about 45 minutes to look around." 

They take the elevator down to the ball-rooms where the auction preview is being held. Flynn keeps his hand at Abra's waist as he ushers her into the large room. As Flynn hands Abra the program she quickly skims through it. 

She catches her breath and leans up to Flynn, "Item 231 is what we want to check out, but look at 136." 

Flynn glances at the catalog and looks at Abra, then tilts his head for her to follow him. As they pass a waitress, Abra picks up two glasses of champagne and the two find a quite area where she hands him his glass.

"I don't know if Judson realized what else might be here, but this," he pauses as he looks at the picture of a gun.

"That is an item of evil. It has to be at the library where it can be protected." 

"Well yeah, but I mean it's the right gun and everything, it's just that how do we know it's the real gun. I thought the real gun was at"

"Flynn, I know that gun is the real gun - it glows with its own evil. Trust me, the one that is in the museum is just a gun, it's not the real one. We have to get that gun. I'm going to go check out the wheel I'll meet you in a few minutes by the door."

Flynn watched as the young woman walked away. Pulling out his phone he needed to make a call - he didn't want to second guess the woman but her story was... He just needed to ask Judson for confirmation.


	4. Chapter 4

"It was love at first sight for me," Flynn tells everyone, "I never would have thought it but" 

"So this auction had several artifacts that belonged in the library?" Jacob inquired, "what kind of gun could contain such evil that your future wife was" 

"Let him continue, Jacob," Cassandra said as she put her hand on his leg. 

Jacob stopped and immediately wrapped his arm around his new bride and pulled her tight. 

"There are times, which it seems like being with Abby, that's what I called her, was another lifetime, and then at other times it feels like it was yesterday." The slender Librarian moved around the annex, "You know when she died, it was like a part of the library just... well you know what I mean Jenkins," as he looks at the older man who nods. "Anyway after I called Judson and got the go ahead on the other item I went searching for Abra. She was examining the wheel and a man was speaking with her she looked uncomfortable and my thoughts were confirmed when she saw me." 

Flashback: 

"Darling," she called out as she moved into Flynn's arms, "I was just telling this gentleman about," she pauses and sees the man that had been speaking to her has disappeared. 

"No problem, but we need to get to the restaurant." 

The two leave holding hands and they take the elevator down to the lobby and exit. The doorman escorts them to a taxi and Flynn gives directions to the restaurant. 

Not wanting to sound jealous but he could feel it as he asked, "did you know that guy?" 

"Nope, never seen him before." 

At the restaurant, they are escorted to a quiet booth where they sit silently as they look over the menu. The waiter arrives and they give their orders. While they wait they receive a bottle of wine. Flynn takes a sip and agrees to it. 

Smiling at the young woman across from him, "you know what is funny?" 

Taking a sip and watching him, "what?" 

"Charlene would never have booked me at the Venetian." 

"Why not?" 

Flynn rubs his fingers together, "money. Charlene hates to spend money." 

"Really - I've never gotten that from her, but then she's always trying to get me to spend more money on my area. Did you know she had me redecorate my rooms because some of my furniture didn't match?" 

Looking at her incredulously, "Are we talking about the same person?" 

Starting to laugh, "I can't imagine that there is more than one Charlene. She's in charge of all the finances." 

"Huh," as Flynn looks at his wine glass and pours more into it, "So I checked out the gun, and you were right. I've put in a call to Judson and he agrees." 

"Well then we'll be sending back two very precious items to the museum," as she watches him pour more wine in her glass. 

"First we have to get them. Did you know that one time I was at an auction, and," Flynn stops talking as their food is brought to the table and the waiter refills the glasses with wine. The waiter asks if there is anything else they need and then leaves them. The two eat quietly enjoying each other's company and by the end of the meal and 3 bottles of wine, they are giddy with delight. 

Abra smiles brightly up at Flynn, "did you know that Mr. Inglemartz and Mrs. Kirkledum have been having rendezvous in the Egyptian room?"   
Looking shocked, "What? No way, I thought Mrs. Kirkledum was married." 

Shaking her head no and trying not to laugh, "He's been dead for 5 years. But the thing is that they are like two flipping rabbits going at it on top of Tut." 

"No. That's so wrong." 

"What's the Egyptian word for 3 some?" 

Trying to sober up, "I will never be able to enter that room again." 

"You mean you haven't ever been in the romantic mood to get a little freaky?" 

"Um, no, as he watches her carefully, "what about you?" 

Taking the bottle of wine and pouring more, "Hello - we are talking about me, the one who doesn't date; in fact I haven't even kissed anybody." 

"Well what about in the elevator?" 

Abra blushes slightly, "um, let's just say that wasn't expected." 

"Well if you want to try it again," as he leans over to kiss her again. Their lips touch and Abra puts her hands on his chest as Flynn wraps his arms around her. After several seconds, they pull away, and Flynn calls for the check. 

The next morning, Flynn sits up suddenly in bed. He lifts up the sheet and realizes he is stark naked. He turns to look at the other side of the bed, only to see Abra sound asleep on her stomach. He carefully lifts the cover over her and sees that she too is in the nude. He moves to the side of the bed where he picks up a robe from the foot and wraps it around him. He stumbles to the bathroom, and holds his throbbing head. In the bathroom he sees clothes strewn about along with towels draped over the counters. Closing his eyes, he tries to recall what exactly happened the previous night. 

Within a few minutes, Abra comes into the bathroom rubbing her eyes. "I've had hang overs before but this is crazy," as she moves to the toilet. 

"Do you remember what happened last night?" 

Sitting down she looks at him, "We went out for dinner, we were drinking another bottle of wine, and then I sort of blur out. I remember something to do with Elvis and you bought me something, but then everything sort of blanks out, and I feel like my head is full of cotton." 

Looking at the young woman with her tangled hair, he moves towards her and leans down to kiss her and then he pulls back suddenly, "wow, I don't know why I just did that." 

Pulling away and feeling embarrassed, "uh yeah, um what do you remember?" 

"I remember getting in the taxi, coming back here, going out, I think we did a little gambling, I remember a party we were at and then waking up. Um do you think we did anything last night?" 

"Honestly, yes - sorry but my body is soar and I'm exhausted," as she walks back to the bedroom, dropping her robe and crawling back under the covers, "Could you bring me some water?" 

Filling up a drinking glass with water he goes back to the bed and hands it to her, "If we um, well then, um," looking at his hands at the ring on his finger, "what's this?" as he pulls at the ring which does not budge. 

Abra takes a long drink and then noticing the ring on her own hand, "oh blast. What did we do last night?" as she tries to slide the ring off but it doesn't budge either, "Oh blast, oh blast." 

"What?" looking at the woman. 

Abra places the water glass down and looks at Flynn, "did we get married?" 

The two stare at each other for several moments. Flynn sits down on the bed and stares at his hand hard. He runs his fingers through his hair and then stands up and returns to the bathroom saying nothing. 

Abra pulls the sheet up around her and starts rocking in the bed - Terrified that she has done something very bad and that she is surely to be killed at any moment. Finally taking a deep breath, she gets out of the bed and pulls on her nightgown. She looks at the clock and sees that the auction will start within an hour. Putting all other thoughts aside she waves her hand at the closet calling for her clothes. She quickly runs to the bathroom and jumps into the running shower that Flynn is already in. 

"I'm sorry am I in your way?" as he continues to twist the ring and glances down at the woman. 

"We have less than an hour to get dressed and downstairs if we plan to be at the auction." 

"What? Oh crap," as he turns to the shower and grabs the shampoo then maneuvers around to let Abra under the water. 

The two quickly bathe and towel off. Abra dresses in ivory linen pants and a soft shirt. She quickly uses her magic to put on her jewelry and makeup. Within a few minutes she is completely ready and slipping on her high heels. The two meet at the door to walk out together. 

Flynn pushes the elevator button, "I don't know what happened last night, but after the auction we'll figure it out and fix whatever we have to." 

"All right," as she stares at the doors to open, "I'm sorry I don't remember what happened. I'm sure it is just a mix-up." 

As they get off the elevator, the two walk over and quickly collect their paddle for bidding and find two seats next to each other. Abra searches the crowd to see if she recognizes anybody. A chill continues to run down her back as she tries to see if Mordred is anywhere to be seen. The auction begins and the first item up is the gun. As Flynn bids on it, Abra sees the man from the night before watching her and Flynn. She unintentionally moves closer to Flynn and her hand drops down to his thigh. At the very touch, Flynn jumps up and calls out $100,000. The gavel is quickly dropped and Flynn sits back down. 

"Bloody hell, no wonder Charlene doesn't give you much money to spend." 

Flynn looks at her nervously, "I wouldn't have done that had you not grabbed me like you did." 

"What? I barely touched your leg and you act as if I stabbed you or something." 

"Never mind - did you see anything else?" he questions as he tilts his head at the auctioneer. 

Abra looks around and blinks her eyes hard. She turns to Flynn and has a cold chill run down her spine. "How did I not see it? It's the necklace of the Lady of the Lake. It was stolen so many years ago - we all but had given up on finding it whole again. We never could figure out who stole it, but" as she turns to Flynn, "How did you know?" 

"That guy over there that spoke with you yesterday." 

Abra turns to see the man, "bloody hell, it's Mordred. I have to leave - he's going to kill me again. Oh blast, and I so liked my job. I should never have let Judson talk me into this," as she stands up and quickly moves out of the room. 

Flynn wants to chase after her but then the spinning wheel comes up for auction. He quickly wins it and contemplates whether to stay or follow Abra. The necklace comes up for bid and he quickly watches Mordred bid on it. With each bid, Mordred turns from a well-dressed American to long haired and black leather clothing with a cape swirling around him. The bidding is about over when Flynn calls out a bid. Mordred quickly turns back into the businessman, and raises his bid. As the bid approaches half a million dollars, a phone bidder calls in for one million and Flynn and Mordred stop their bidding war. Flynn quickly excuses himself, pays for his items and returns to his room. Once there he finds Abra is packed and on the phone making reservations. 

"Yes we'll take first class. I don't care about the cost we just need to be on the next plane. Yes we will be there shortly," as she hangs up the phone. "You're things are packed, we'll figure out last night later. I have to get back to the library. It's the only safe place for me besides Avalon," she waves her hand and the suitcases quickly close and secures themselves and move to the door. "I've already checked us out - we can just catch a taxi and be at the airport," she pauses and looks at Flynn, "or if you are so willing," and she pulls Flynn next to her and wraps his arms around her, with a glance at each suitcase smoke envelops them and poof they are at the airport - releasing Flynn, she adjusts her top and rubs her arms, "Sorry, we have to catch this flight," as she grabs her suitcase she begins moving towards the check-in.

 

Flynn follows her without saying anything. They each show their ID at the counter and place their luggage on the rack to be checked in. Abra tries to create a smile, but the fear in her eyes overshadows it. They board the plane and fly back to New York. As they get out of the taxi at the Library, Flynn pays the cab and turns to Abra. "If you could make us pop from the hotel to the airport, why didn't you pop us straight here?" 

"I was too busy popping the items we purchased. Plus it's not that easy to pop that long distance with two people," as she looks up to see Judson and Charlene waiting for them and she quickly rushes to their sides. "I have to hide - Mordred knows. He was there," as she then runs into the library and disappears.


End file.
